


Tiny Tom

by PineappleGod



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, It's kinda old, M/M, Slow Burn, Tiny Tom - Freeform, Tom is very OOC, Why Did I Write This?, basically Tom shrunk and his personality changed with his size, but it's needed for the plot, i don't remember, i guess it's okay, this is okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleGod/pseuds/PineappleGod
Summary: After being dragged to the magic shop by Edd and Matt, Tom stumbles upon a potion that manages to make his the size of half a Barbie doll and turn his personality into one of a small puppy. And just on time, too! Tord just so happens to show up right when it happens.I wrote this a while ago, so it kinda sucks, but I don't care.





	1. How it started (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to explain how Tom became so small.

“TOM WAKE UP WE’RE GOING TO THE MAGIC STUFF PLACE AGAIN!”  
Startled, Tom quickly sat up and fell off the bed. “Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?” He looked up, seeing Matt standing over him, bouncing slightly in place and holding a hand out. He reached up, taking the ginger’s hand and getting pulled to his feet.

“You’re...oddly energetic today.” Matt nodded.

“I found out where Edd hid my candy stash! Silly Edd, he thought he could keep it from me for long.” Tom rubbed his head, groaning.

“He was keeping it from you for a reason, dumbass. Remember what happened last time you had too much sugar?” He shuddered, recalling Matt doing some very...questionable things. 

“Not at all! What happened? Actually, tell me later, we need to get going! Hurry up and get dressed, Edd’s waiting for us!” Matt rushed out of the room, accidentally dropping a couple chocolate bars on the way.

/////////////////

Edd parked the car next to the familiar building and pulled up his hood before getting out of the car. 

“Hey Edd, why did you guys decide to go out in the middle of a rainstorm?” Tom got out of the car, quickly closing the door and walking into the shop while being followed by Edd and Matt.

“I didn’t know it was going to rain! Plus, we won’t be outside, so it doesn’t matter.” The cola boi replied before walking off, probably to find the potions. Matt started toward the mirrors, leaving Tom to stand there by himself. He sighed, looking around before going to the weapons.  
As he was examining a strange-looking ritual knife, Edd snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. Tom jumped, quickly turning around to see his roommate. 

“Can you help me for a moment? There’s a really neat potion that I want to get, but I can’t reach it. I would ask Matt, but he’s...busy. If you can even call it that.” Without waiting for an answer, Edd pulled his friend to the aisle with the potion bottles. “It’s the purple and green one.” Tom reached up, grabbing the bottle carefully and handing it to Edd. 

“What’s it supposed to do anyway?” he asked. Before he could get an answer, a teenager ran through the aisle and bumped into Edd. He dropped the potion, causing it to break open and get the contents all over Tom. The teen laughed and ran off. 

“Godammit…holy shi-” Tom started, interrupted by a sudden wave of dizziness. There was a flash of light and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but it's just to explain how Tom became so small.


	2. Oh boy Tord's SALTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord shows up! YAYYYYY- oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand Tord's here! What could possibly go wrong?

Tom shifted, trying to open his eyes. He heard hushed voices and tried to think about who they belonged to. After a second, the voices stopped for a moment. 

“Did we wake him up? Were we too loud?” Matt said quietly. Tom tried to sit up but didn’t have the energy. He also didn’t have to energy to open his eyes, or even move much.

“He should probably eat something, he didn’t have breakfast or lunch today…” he heard Edd say. Tom whined softly, not being able to control his actions very well. He couldn’t focus because he was so tired and hungry. He heard footsteps fading, then coming back. “Tom? Are you feeling alright? I brought a few things for you.” Edd asked gently. He tried to move, but still couldn’t do anything other than reach his hand out slightly. 

“Wait, Edd, didn’t you say that Tor-” Matt started. Tom didn’t know why he stopped speaking, but he didn’t feel like trying to figure it out either.

“Do you think you can eat? I made bacon a little bit ago, so it’s still warm. I also cut it up so you can eat it easier.” Tom was confused. He started wondering why his roommate would have to cut up bacon for him. He didn’t mind, though. He nodded slowly, still not fully waking up. “Could you please open your mouth.” Edd requested. Tom whined again, but did as he was told. He felt a piece of food being put in his mouth, but it wasn’t as small as Edd made it sound. He had to use more energy than usual, but he managed to eat the bacon without much trouble. He opened his mouth again and the same food was given to him. 

“Can I feed him next? Pleassseeee?” Matt asked. Tom swallowed, still confused. He didn’t know why Matt would want to feed him, but as long as he was getting food, he didn’t really care much. After a few minutes of eating, he whined again. 

“Do you need something to drink before you go back to sleep?” Edd asked. Tom nodded, trying again to open his eyes. He tried to stay awake, but couldn’t. Before Edd got back, he had fallen right back to sleep.

////////////////

Tom stirred slightly, hearing a somewhat loud voice compared to Edd’s and Matt’s. He tried to go back to sleep, but there was too much noise. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred. He saw vague colors, but he couldn’t see much. He noticed that everything around him seemed much larger than before. By a lot. He tried to sit up, but once again couldn’t.

“See? I told you that you would wake him up if you kept talking so loud! Tommie, just go back to sleep, okay? Everything is fine.” he heard Edd tell him. Tom blinked a few times before lying back down. He didn’t go sleep, though. He started listening in on the conversation, trying to recognize the new voice. 

“Relax, Edd. I’m sure he’s fine. Aren’t you, Tom?” 

“Wait, don’t-” He felt himself being lifted up by his hood and suspended in the air.

“Tord, put him down! You’re going to scare him!” Edd pleaded. Tom suddenly realized that the “new voice” was Tord, his old roommate. Edd was right about Tom getting scared. He was terrified. He could barely see, he had no energy, and he was being held in midair by Tord. Suddenly, he was filled with panic. How was he being held in the air like that?! What if Tord drops him? What if- His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a quick jab at his stomach. He tried to curls up, but he couldn’t He managed to cover his stomach with his arms, whining.

“Aww, he can barely handle it when I poke him. Pathetic.” Tord laughed. Tom felt himself being taken from Tord and placed on something soft. He closed his eyes again, resting on the cloth. He felt something being draped over his back.

“Aww, it’s like he’s in a tiny bed~,” Matt said. Tom pulled the blanket over his head, hiding his head. He could hear Edd and Matt ‘aww’ing at him. 

“He’s too adorable like this!~” Edd gushed. The alcoholic felt something gently rubbing his back, causing him to sigh. He started thinking about what he was doing. Somehow, the potion had made him softer and probably shrunk him down to the size of a Barbie’s legs. But he didn’t mind it much. At least he didn’t have any responsibilities. 

“You two are overreacting. He shrunk and has no energy. That’s it. What’s so adorable about that?” Tord asked, clearly annoyed. Tom poked his head out of the blanket, trying to focus on him. 

“What ISN’T adorable about him? He’s a tiny Tom! And we get to take care of him cuz he can’t do it himself, he’s always sleepy, and he’s turned into a complete softy! Just look at him!” Matt replied. Tom felt someone, probably Matt, using their finger to pet his hair. He turned over, lightly grabbing the finger and wrapping his legs and arm around it. He rubbed his cheek against it, purring softly. At this point, Edd and Matt were both losing their minds over Tom’s actions. Tord grumbled before walking off, presumably into the kitchen. Tom slowly got an idea. He was going to make Tord think he was adorable. Why? Because when he turned back, he could use pictures as blackmail. Tord’s friends think that he hates the Jehovah, but if they saw pictures that proved otherwise, they would never let go of it. 

Matt sighed. “Tommie, you know that me and Edd have to go shopping, right? I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring you with...meaning you’ll have to let go of my-” He froze, seeing Tom staring back at him with the saddest face imaginable. Tom whined, forcing himself to let a few tears roll down his cheeks as he tightened his grip on the ginger. He had used to practice fake crying during high school for plays. Matt used his other hand to gently pry Tom off of him. 

“I know, I know...but you’ll have Tord here if you get hungry or need anything, okay?” Edd reassured him. Tom whimpered, quietly curling up into a ball in his hand. He moved over, lightly holding onto Edd’s index finger. He started leaving tiny kisses on it, mentally yelling at himself for acting like this. He was supposed to be the tough alcoholic that was rude to everyone- minus his roommates. But there he was, crying and cuddling into Edd’s finger like his life depended on it. Edd looked as if he was going to say something, but he shook his head and placed Tom on the couch. 

“We’ll be back in a bit, ‘kay? Tord, be nice to him. Don’t do anything that would make him scared or upset. If he needs something, get it for him. If he’s hungry, just make something small like...oh, I don’t know, just ask him. I don’t think he can speak, so just ask about a few types and see if he approves okay byeee!~” Edd grabbed Matt’s arm and dragged him out the door. 

Tom watched as Tord walked into the room holding a plate of bacon. He sat next to Tom, picking up the remote and switching on the TV. Tom stood up and walked over to him. He started tugging at Tord’s sleeve, trying to get his attention.

“The hell do you want, you needy little Jehovah?” Tord growled, not looking away from the screen as he took a bite of bacon. Tom stared at him for a moment before tugging on his sleeve again. When he got no response, he started climbing up Tord’s arm. However, he didn’t make it very far. Tord picked him up by his hoodie, holding him up in the air the same way he had before. “Listen, I don’t know what makes you so ‘adorable’ in Edd’s eyes, but it won’t work on me. Hopefully, you’ll go back to normal and so will everything else.” Tom was shaking, kicking his legs around. Tord moved his arm and dropped Tom on the couch. Tom stood up slowly, letting more tears fall down his face. He walked over to Tord and tugged on his hoodie, holding his stomach. He stopped and stared at the plate that was sitting in the communist’s lap. Tom walked onto his thigh and sat down, reaching onto the plate and taking a small piece of meat that had broken off the rest. He shoved it in his mouth, pretending to be hungry to see if Tord would react. “Hva i helvete?! If you were normal size, I would beat your ass…” Tom quickly finished eating the small bit of food before looking up at his roommate, sticking his tongue out. Tord didn’t notice, apparently thinking about something. After a few seconds, he pulled out his phone and started messing with it. A minute later, the TV stopped showing the news and instead a group of anime girls with abnormally large..ahem...appeared.

Tom slowly made his way off of his lap, walking down the couch and climbing down onto the floor. He managed to make it to the kitchen, looking at the open pantry. He took a deep breath, and started climbing.

/////////////////

Tom finally made it onto one of the shelves that held all the sweets. He collapsed, panting as he looked around for the marshmallows. He didn’t know why, but he was craving anything s’mores related. He stood back up, seeing the unopened bag in the back. He quickly rushed over to it and grabbed the bag, taking it to the edge and ripping it open just enough so he could reach in and pull out one of the marshmallows. He started nibbling on it as Tord walked in, seeing Tom just sitting in the pantry with a mouthful of food. 

“How the hell did you even get in there?!” He picked the tiny man up, setting him in the middle of his palm. “If you needed something to eat, you could have told me. Oh wait, you can’t talk. Oh well, not my problem.” Tom started whimpering, trying to get back to the pantry but Tord clearly had different plans. He brought Tom back into the living room and placed him on the couch. “Don’t go anywhere, Edd told me to keep an eye on you but I don’t feel like it. If he asks anything, just say that I kept an eye on you and...let’s see...prevented you from falling off of the couch.” He walked away, leaving Tom by himself. The tiny alcoholic could only watch as the only other person in the house left him alone. He started hearing machinery coming from the other room, but he was told to stay where he was. He sighed, laying down on the cushion and thinking about what it would be like if one of the others had been there instead. Edd would probably be giving him all his attention and making sure he was comfortable. Matt would probably be doing the same, but without going all out like Edd would. Tom smiled at the thoughts, but it fell when he remembered that he was stuck with the person who hated him most and would do nothing to make sure he at least gets something to eat.

His thoughts were interrupted when his stomach growled. He placed a hand on his stomach, whimpering. He wanted to go back into the kitchen but he didn’t want to know what Tord would do if he did. He tried calling out to Tord, but failed when only a squeak came out. He started squeaking loudly and rapidly to see if Tord would notice from the other room. Suddenly, the front door opened and Edd and Matt walked in with a few plastic bags of food and cola in their arms. 

“We’re back!~” Edd called out. Tord quickly came in from the other room, smiling. 

“Hey, Edd!” He greeted, glancing at Tom, who was currently squeaking with tears flowing freely down his face. 

“Is Tom...squeaking…?” Matt asked, setting the bags on the counter. 

“MATT HE’S NOT JUST SQUEAKING HE’S ALSO CRYING!” Edd shoved the bags into Matt’s arms and rushed over to the couch and picked up Tom, holding him to his chest. “Tord, what happened while we were gone for such a short time to make him so upset?!” Tord chucked, shrugging. 

“I’m not sure. I got up for a minute to check something in another room and he started making tha-” 

“Why didn’t you comfort him?! He’s not his normal self! He needs someone to be there for him and take care of-” 

“HE’S NOT A FUCKING ANIMAL, EDD! HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIS DAMN SELF IF HE TRIED!” Tord interrupted. Tom started crying even harder, burying his face in Edd’s hoodie. 

“Be quiet! You’re only making him more upset!” Edd hissed. “It’s alright, Tommie. I don’t plan on leaving you alone with him again. What did you-” He stopped. “Tord. Did you give him food?” He asked. Tord froze, not answering. “You didn’t feed him?!” Edd half-yelled, being sure to keep a reasonable volume.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING NANNY I HAVE THINGS TO BE DOING OTHER THAN THIS!!!" Tord stormed off into the other room. After hearing a door slam, the house was filled with silence. After a few moments, Edd let out a sigh.

"He can be so childish sometimes..." Tom was still shaking when Edd sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"WHAT THE FU-TORD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this. But that's okay.


	3. Movie Night and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night and the morning after. Seems simple enough, right?

Tom slowly stretched, having not moved since the movie started. They were all watching a movie of Tord's choice that he didn't catch the name of. Well, all minus Tom. He wasn't interested. He was just lying on Edd's shoulder, thinking of ways to annoy Tord at the same time as making him think he was cute. He turned to look at the commie and noticed how focused he was on the screen. He slowly started getting an idea as he climbed down. 

"Tom? Where are you going?" Tom turned around as soon as he heard Edd's voice. He pointed to Tord and continued walking along the cushion. "'Ey, Tord, you've got a Tom heading your way. Be nice this time." Tord looked down but did nothing. 

"No promises..." he grumbled. Tom finally made it to his roommate's leg and quickly climbed on top. He figured that he could distract him in the "most adorable way possible", annoying Tord while being cute at the same time. He started tugging at Tord's sleeve until he finally looked down. "What do you want?" Tom pointed at the bowl of popcorn next to Tord, staring intently at him. Tord rolled his eyes, moving the bowl next to the tiny man. 

"You'll probably have to hand him a piece, he can't reach over the bowl," Matt suggested, keeping his eyes glued on the screen. Tord sighed, taking a few pieces of popcorn and setting them down in front of Tom before turning back to the TV. Tom huffed, sitting down on Tord's leg and staring at him. After a few minutes of nothing happening, he gave up and lied down.

//////////

Tom was sitting up, staring at the TV. It was showing the main character's point of view in a dark room, looking around at the dusty furniture. There was no sound for a few seconds until a jumpscare caused Tom to squeak loudly. His sensitivity to sound had been heightened, so the scream from the TV was even louder to him, sending waves of fear through him. In the blink of an eye, Edd was picking Tom up and cradling him in his palm.

"Hey, hey, Tommie, shhhhh....it's just a movie. You're alright." He started gently stroking Tom's messy hair, trying to calm him down. "Matt, where did you put the blanket?"

"What blanket-OH RIGHT," Matt recalled. "It's on the counter. I think." Edd rolled his eyes.

"Could you go get it? I can't exactly leave Tommie alone and it might calm him down." Matt nodded, standing up and exiting to the kitchen. He returned a few moments later, holding a small blue blanket before handing it to Edd. Edd lifted Tom from his hand, only to set him back down a second later with the blanket beneath the tiny man. He started wrapping Tom in the fabric, stopping when he was wrapped as a baby would be after a bath. 

"Edd...it's a BURRI-TOM!" Matt smiled.

"Matt, leave the puns to me. But you're right, he looks like a tiny burrito!" Edd cooed. Tom blushed, burying his face in the blue fabric. This only caused the giggles to increase as Matt and Edd kept saying how "adorable" he was. Tord, however, was trying his hardest to focus on the movie.

"Tord, look! Isn't Tom just the cutest thing?~" Matt asked. Tord grumbled, ignoring the ginger. Edd looked up, noticing the Norski's annoyed expression.

"Hey, Tord, why don't you hold him?" Edd suddenly suggested. Tord jumped slightly, his eyes wide.

"HA, NO. That's a terrible idea- wait, no, stop! I'm not holding him!" Tord insisted as Edd grabbed his hand and placed the shaking Tom on his palm.

"See? It's not so bad." Matt chuckled. Tord rolled his eyes, turning his eyes back to the movie. "Try petting his head. " Matt added. Tord groaned before doing as he was told. His eyes widened as his index finger ran through Tom's brown locks.

"Holy shit..." he mumbled. Edd grinned.

"Is it as terrible as you thought?~" he asked. Tord glared at him, a soft red tint on his cheeks.

"It's still stupid." he said bluntly. Tom suddenly got an idea, grabbing Tord's finger and hugging it. Tord froze, letting Tom wrap his legs around his finger and cling onto it. After a second or two, he pulled Tom off his finger and placed him on the couch next to the fallen blanket before standing up. "I have somewhere to be." he quickly claimed, going to the front door, opening it, and leaving. 

"Huh. Oh well, it is getting a bit late. Tommie, I set up a small bed for you in my room." Edd scooped Tom into his hands along with the blanket. Tom nodded, gripping the blanket like a lifeline. Before he even made it to whichever room he would be staying in, he fell fast asleep.

/////////////

Tom woke up suddenly to the sound of arguing in the kitchen. He sat up, looking around at his surroundings. He was on a nightstand in a small makeshift bed next to a larger bed with green- yep, it's Edd's room. He suddenly noticed that no one was with him to help him get down from the nightstand. He slid off the bed, his bare feet hitting the cold wood surface. He looked over the edge but immediately backed away from seeing how high it was.

The door burst open, revealing a very frustrated Edd. 

"U G H I swear, Tord is going to make my head explode..." Edd looked up and saw Tom, smiling. "Oh, you're awake. Matt made pancakes and they're actually edible this time if you want some." Tom nodded frantically, reaching out to his roommate. 

The Brit picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. Matt was standing in front of the oven, wearing a "kiss the cook" apron, but the word "please" was scribbled on with a sharpie.

"Morning, Tom! I made breakfast! Unfortunately, all the pancakes caught fire," the ginger said cheerfully. Edd set Tom down on the counter near the coffee maker, which still had a fresh cup of hot cocoa.

“Alright, Tom. I’m going to put a few options on the counter and you can choose, okay?” Edd offered. Tom squeaked quietly in response, nodding. “Matt, can you- oh, you already put the pancake stuff away. Thanks!” Edd walked into the kitchen and set Tom down on the counter. Opening the fridge, he started scanning it for food that Tom might like. He pulled out a few things and put them in front of Tom. “Take your pick.”

Tom looked at his options. There was bacon, a stack of containers with berries, eggs, macaroni that was in the fridge for some reason, and bread with a few things to make a decent sandwich. Tom thought for a moment before using both hands to point at the bacon. “Really? Again? I-actually, I can’t argue with that.” Edd picked up everything minus the bacon and put it back. Tom was watching Edd place some bacon in a pan and didn’t notice Matt coming up to him. Next thing he knew, he was being picked up and placed in someone’s hand.

“I still can’t get over how adorable you are like this...you’re. Just. Too. Cute!” Matt laughed quietly. Tom blushed, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them. He watched through the small gap between his legs as Tord walked in, probably because he smelled bacon.

“Hey, Edd. Making bacon? More importantly, is there any for me?~.” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Edd smiled, keeping his eye on the pan.

“It’s not for you, silly. Tom just woke up.” Tord frowned.

“He had bacon yesterday. TWICE.” Tord complained. Tom wanted to stick his tongue out at Tord but remembered his plan to make him think he was cute. So instead, he stood up and reached out to Tord. “Um...Matt? What is he doing?” Matt chuckled and walked over, placing Tom on top of Tord’s head and between his “horns”. Tom squeaked softly and curled up, closing his eyes but listening carefully for the reaction. “Why did you put him on my head?! He might fall off. Not that I care, but I don’t want to be the one blamed when he breaks his neck.” He asked.

“Because I felt like it, of course! Plus, it looks absolutely adorable! See for yourself.” There was silence for a moment before Tom heard Tord sigh.

“Tom, my hair is not your bed.” Tom felt himself being lifted up and placed on the counter. He pretended to stay asleep just for the fun of it, also to see if anything else would happen. “How is he still sleeping? Just a few minutes ago he was acting all cutesy an-”

“Aha! You think he’s cute! I knew it!” Edd interrupted.

“Wha- No I don’t! He was just acting in a way that an actual cute person would! That’s all.” Tord objected.

“Oh. My. God. You’re blushing!” Matt teased. "Don't lie to yourself!~" Tord growled in response.

"No, I'm not. I just have a fever," he claimed. "It's nothing important."

"Uh-huh. Suuurrreeee. Anyway, I'm going to be on the porch. It's nice out, and I'm not wasting a day with good weather." Edd said after placing a small plate of cut up bacon in front of Tom. "Would you like to join me, Tom?" Tom nodded, stuffing his face with bacon.

////////

Edd picked up the plate and placed it in the sink, taking Tom into his hand and walking out the front door and onto the porch. He sat down, holding Tom on his lap. He started talking about his most recent commission when suddenly:

"Hey, loser!"

"Eduardoooo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	4. Good Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Eduardo knows about Tom. What will he do about it?

"What do you want? Don't you have anything better to do?" Edd asked, annoyance laced into every word. Eduardo thought for a moment.

"Who are you even talking to? Yourself again?" he called out. Edd just rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking to Tom. Clearly." he replied. Eduardo squinted.

"Doesn't look like it. Did he walk away while you weren't looking?" he smirked. 

"Um, no. He's right here." Edd held up his hand to show Tom sitting cross-legged in his palm. Tom waved, resulting in Eduardo freezing for a few moments.

"How the HELL did he get to be that small?!" Eduardo questioned. Edd groaned. 

"It's none of your business." Tom could sense how annoyed Edd was, so he grabbed his finger and hugged it. Edd's expression softened as he sighed. "Come on, Tom. Let's just go back inside." Edd stood up, walking back inside. 

Matt was standing next to the counter. The ginger looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"That was rather quick." He noted. Edd scoffed.

"Eduardo showed up," Edd replied simply. "I didn't feel like dealing with him." He set Tom down on the counter next to Matt, going to the fridge and pulling out a Cola. Matt started stroking Tom's hair as he glances at the Brit.

"Understandable. Last week he said my hair was horrible," Matt sighed dramatically. "I haven't been the same since." Edd laughed.

"He does that. Whether you want him to or not."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"And then he just walked inside! He wasn't even out there for 5 minutes!" Eduardo whined. Mark rolled his eyes.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Eduardo grumbled. Jon was somewhere upstairs while Mark and Eduardo were chatting in the kitchen. Well, it was more of "Mark-listening-to-Eduardo-complain-about-the-stupidest-things" than chatting.

"I went out there to poke fun at him, not- UGH!" Eduardo growled.

"You're acting like a child." Mark said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"SHUT UP I DIDN'T ASK YOU." He stormed off, grumbling about how "stupid alcoholic shrinking" and "probably messed with Edd's mind", that sort of thing. Mark stood there, watching him leave while shaking his head. He didn't know where his roommate got these ideas, but he didn't try to question it. He wouldn't get an answer, anyway. The most he could do was let Eduardo ramble until he left to his room to punch a few things.

...

Eduardo really did act like a child sometimes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edd sat down on the couch next to Tord, who was reading what seemed to be an ordinary book. The Norwegian glanced over at Edd before going back to reading.

"Hey." he grumbled. Tord clearly wasn't in much mood to talk, so Edd just let him be. After a few minutes, Matt walked in with Tom on his shoulder. Tom was curled up, snuggling into the purple fabric of his hoodie. The ginger sat down next to Tord, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume on the TV. Tom sat up, looking over to Tord who was just within jumping distance to get to his shoulder. 

Tom stood, taking a few steps back before getting a running start and leaping across the small space. Tord jolted, startled.

"What the hell...?" he mumbled before turning his head to see Tom perched comfortably on the crook of his neck through the nearby mirror. "Dammit, Tom. Why couldn't you just stay with Matt? Or go to Edd?" Tom stuck his tongue out and lied down, using Tord's hoodie as a blanket. Tord continued grumbling, going back to reading after a minute or so. 

Feeling proud, Tom started watching the TV as his favorite show came on. It was a rerun, of course, but he loved this episode.

"This ain't apple juice!" 

Tom giggled along with Matt and Edd at the childish comedy. Tord simply rolled his eyes. 

"You guys actually watch this stuff? It's not even that funny." What he didn't realize was who the hell he was talking to.

"Excuse me...?" Edd said, clearly offended. Matt was sharing the same expression, both looking at Tord. Tom was also sharing the annoyance, glaring at the man he was currently sitting on.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not liking it as much as you two. It makes no sense and the jokes were clearly written by children." Tord stated. Tom stood up, climbing off of Tord and going to Edd, who picked him up and held him to his chest.

"Wow. You just say that right in front of Tom, why don't you. If you don't like it so much, you don't have to watch it." Edd huffed.

"OR I can stay around and make fun of the show," Tord smirked. "Which is far more fun." Matt groaned.

"Please, just try not to ruin this for us." Edd requested. Tord shrugged.

"No promises." Tord laughed. The others sighed and turned their heads back to the TV.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tom was starting to fell asleep as the episode ended. Tord had left the room long ago and Matt had escaped to the kitchen, leaving Tom with Edd. Edd was just staring blankly at the TV, so all was quiet. Ringo suddenly jumped up on the couch, staring at Tom. Tom stared back.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes, before Ringo leaped up and grabbed Tom by the hoodie using her teeth and running off. Tom was squeaking loudly, trying to get the attention of Edd. Edd finally looked down and saw Ringo chewing on Tom's leg.

"RINGO NO!" He quickly rushed over and picked up Tom, who was crying. "Dammit, can't you tell the difference between Tom and a toy?!" he scolded. Ringo blinked and walked off as if nothing happened. Tom was cradling his left leg, which was bleeding slightly.

Edd took Tom into the kitchen, setting him down gently on the counter.

"Hey, Matt, where's the first aid kit?" Edd asked, searching through the cupboards. Matt walked over to Tom and started petting his head.

"In the closet. But what happened?" Matt asked. Edd sighed.

"Ringo happened." He walked out into the hallway, returning a few moments later with the kit.

After applying small bandages to Tom's leg, Edd closed the kit and sighed.

"I'm not sure if you should walk for a bit, the bite was pretty deep." Edd suggested. Tom sniffled, reaching his arms out to Matt. The ginger picked him up and carried him back to the living room.

"There's another episode of The Children coming on!" Matt sat down, still holding Tom. Once Edd put away the first aid kit, he settled himself on the couch as well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eduardo snapped up, a sudden idea hitting him.

"If I get Tom to go missing, maybe I can get Edd to actually pay attention to me! Not in a romantic way, just so I can make fun of him and actually get a reaction. It's perfect!" he exclaimed.

He had been thinking of ways to be able to tease Edd without Tom getting in the way as he had before. Mark shook his head.

"You're acting childish."

"FUCK YOU I CAN DO WHAT I WANT I'M A MANLY MAN!" Eduardo yelled. Mark sighed.

"Don't come crying to me when you realize what you're doing." He left the room, leaving Eduardo to think about how to sabotage Tom's life. Or even better, get him back to normal size.

Seems easy enough, right?


	6. A/N

I'm just putting this sort of thing on all of my Eddsworld works.

I've lost interest in the Eddsworld fandom and I don't have the motivation to keep writing these. 

With this being one of my favorites to write, I don't want it to be discontinued. 

So if you're willing to continue writing this for me, please let me know >~<

 

I already have part of the 5th chapter written, but it's not the best. If I posted it now, it would be short and boring. I don't want to do that.

 

Basically: Help Wanted. 

 

C'yall eventually- PG

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, but I will make the next chapter longer, I promise (ಥ﹏ಥ)


End file.
